RANDOM ONE-SHOTS for Ninjago
by GLACIER3
Summary: Okay, so as in mentioned in the title, this is random one-shots for ninjago. Includes OC's from my story, Al lifetime at the cursed realm. READ IT BRO! Nah, JK. -I suck at summaries


_Day of the departed (2017 dark ending)_

 **Hey guys! this is a new series stories about, well, have a guess!**

 **You did? Okay, then, it's RANDOM ONE-SHOTS!**

 **Hope you enjoy, Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Okay, No festivals, no enemy to fight, blah blah blah…

What will I do? Maybe I could go out with Nya… Nah, she's busy. WHAT DO I DO?! Maybe do an inexistent festival?

Yeah! That's definitely a good idea! "Guys, who's bored?" I asked. Everybody except the old-timers answered.

"So, I came up with an idea: let's create our festival!"

"Cake festival!"

"Hot festival!"

"Wet festival!"

"Energetic festival!"

"Frozen festival!"

"Programmed festival!"

"Amber festival!"

"Fake trophy festival!"

"Kite festival!"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. "We can't just name the festival by what we like! We must name it by something good!"

Then, Sensei wu came in with his brother and said: "Are you all prepared for the day of the departed?

The day of the departed? OH MY GOSH I forgot! It was today!

Everyone else seemed as surprised as me, except for Zane and P.I.X.A.L.

In the afternoon, we were all prepared and everything.

All in a sudden, the mayor of Ninjago called us: He wanted to ask us something.

"Hello, fellow ninja. Hope you are having a good day." The mayor politely said.

Sensei garmadon came in front of us, and replied. "Of course, we are all impatient for the festival. So, what do you want us to do? Is there serpentine activity? or something else?"

What? WHAT? He said us, including him, that means, but he never helped fighting an enemy, it was always me, Kai, Lloyd, Zane, Cole and rarely Nya! Well, this time, I know Morro will try to help, I doubt he wouldn't.

"NO! It's always us, but Garmadon NEVER helped! He just watched us do!" I yelled silently.

"Shut up!"

"STFU"

They started shouting on me(of course, the ninja, not the sensei's)

At last, garmadon ended up using his spinjitzu of creation to tie all the ninja with a rope, and covered our mouth with cloth.

BRUH

With lots of efforts, I managed to hear a few words: Speech, relieve, day of departed, last time, crowd.

The sentence might be:

-The crowd must relieve the day of the departed with the speech of last time.

-The day of the departed must crowd the speech to relieve it, as last time.

-The speech must relieve a crowd with the day of the departed to make time last.

-Somebody must relieve the crowd from the day of the departed of last time, with a speech.

The most logic one is… the last one?

Yeah. Most likely. The mayor called us, to do a speech for the crowd of people. Which means that the somebody I talked about, was us. So it should be somebodies, and onebody.

While I was thinking, I didn't notice that Garmadon came.

I was right. We must do a speech for the citizens of Ninjago.

THE STRESS IS TRUE.

So, Who should start the speech? We whispered each others a few things, then we decided the order.

Lloyd started.

"Dear citizens of ninjago, we know you all are scared to encounter evil again, but don't worry, they are already gone and they won't come for a long time again."

Zane continued: "The day of the departed special eclipse has already passed, no risk of any enemies reviving again!"

Kai then said: "But even if new enemies arrive to kill us, what is the reason we are here?"

Cole answered: "To protect all of you, ninjago, the other realms, the world!"

My turn.

I decided to say: "Even at the cost of our lives."

Lloyd shouted: "AND A NINJA NEVER QUITS!"

Morro said: "…"

Well, he said… nothing?

I whispered: "Morro, it's your turn!"

I looked at his faced, and instead of that smiley face he had as always, he had that wicked grin… like when he wanted to curse the world!

Then he spoke up, his wicked grin still on his face. The once sunny day now became windy, cloudy and cold. "Not to interrupt your party, but the new enemy has arrived. It's **ME**."

Wind rose from everywhere, and a red aura glew around him. He was floating in the air.

But the strange thing is that, he had white glowing eyes, wolf tail and ears, and he held moon blades.

He whispered something with a saddened voice, talking about revenge and friends.

Before I could think, the wind pushed everybody far away, and Morro took out his moon blades and tried to kill Lloyd.

He looked determined, throwing the moon blades with a professional look.

But then, as Morro was about to cut Lloyd's throat, Cole used his mega orage deathly punch, and Morro went flying away very far.

Unfortunately, he came back very quick.

He looked at Cole with his white glowing eyes and said: " **You will regret what you just did.** "

WHAT?! When he talked,it was as if… five voices spoke at the same time.

He used his power to blast Cole so fast that he couldn't even dodge it.

But this time, it wasn't only wind, but also a sort of explosive black fire, mixed with a sort of poisonous smoke and a purple sort of liquid.

As it touched Cole, he hurled in pain and he fainted. I went near him, but the smoke made me faint.

I woke up. Everybody was fainted. What happened? Wait… I REMEMBER! Morro… where is he?

Then I screamed. He was right next to me. Lying on the ground, but not hurt. I managed to get a deepstone rope **(HOW JAY THAT'S CHEATING IMPOSSIBLE XD)** and I tied him up.

He woke up.

I asked him: "Why did you do that?"

"Do what? And… OH MY GOSH! What happened here?" Then he looked at Cole, and he saw the sort of purple liquid next to him.

"Who did this? Tell me, Jay, who DID THIS? WAS IT ME?"

I found nothing better to do than nodding my head. He asked me to untie him, and, I don't know why, I did.

He went up to Cole. I thought he was going to hurt him, but then, when I came closer, I heard him something.

And for once **(AS IF UR DEAF JAY)** , I heard what he said. "I'm sorry, friends, I'm sorry…"

Then he got up, and a golden aura shined around him. He made some sort of golden and sliver beam in his hands, and, he shot it at Cole, who immediately healed.

Then Morro fainted.

Yeah. a few months has passed, and Morro is depressing.

So:

-Morro has some new powers.

-We must make Morro happy.

-Sensei told us that the sadness potential (We suffered too much in our life) makes people evil for a while.

-Poor Morro.

* * *

 **SORRY GUYS TO HAVE MADE MORRO SUFFER SO MUCH :(**

 **POOR HIM**

 **So, yah, hope you enjoyed and make sure to review, if you enjoyed!**

 **Bye!**

 **-GLACIER3**


End file.
